To the Arena Again
by Ali109Kat
Summary: Now its the capitals turn to be in the games.


**To the Arena Again**

By: JelliebeanO

Chapter 1 -

Do you ever notice how time slows when your in trouble, and how you can almost here your heart pounding in your body. Well, when they came for my family and i that day the war ended that happened. I've been imprisoned ever since the war ended and we lost. I was sent to my grandpapa's own mansion. I've been treated fairly decent and was even allowed to stay in the room I always slept in while visiting my grandpapa. The days in my room have been long and boring, which I am not used to. I have not seen my parents since we were taken and my room has been stripped of all things fun. The only remaining things are a bed, a closet of my clothes, a bathroom, and a desk with paper. They bring me food three times a day but the rest of the time i do nothing and no one visits. Until a few days before they plan to execute my grandpapa and parents. But not me they believe i can be used, only they haven't told me what for yet. That day was the first time i got an actual visitor. I was sitting at the desk drawing roses as my grandpapa has always taught me to do when i was bored when there was a sudden banging on the door, and the next thing i knew was the door was being flung open and before me stood Katniss Everdeen, the girl i have been dreaming of killing ever since her side put me captive in the place, a wonderful place that somehow i know i will die in. She looks horrible, skin pink and babyish in places, in others black, but most of it is a sickish pale yellow-dark pink. Before i had time to react she started screaming random things about evil and my grandpapa and death and her little sister, before i could make sense of it, guards from District 13 rushed in and hurried her out closing and locking the door behind them. I made sense of the words and realized she must be mentally ill ever since she witnessed her sisters death. I laughed and went back to my drawing of the roses. But then the execution day came, they planned to kill my parents in some secret chamber way down in the cellar while publicly executing grandpapa in front of the mansion, and from what i heard by eavesdropping by the door, Katniss Everdeen was going to do it.

They took me to the cellar so i could watch in misery as they tortured my parents into death, but i barely noticed. I wasn't much fond of them anyway, i was just glad they hadn't made me watch my precious grandpapa's execution. You see, i favored my grandpapa over everyone else, and i know for a fact that he favored me just as much. My mind wondered as i sat alone behind the glass panel as my parents lied inside chained onto metal surgical tables. Two surgeons went in and took out these tools not noticing much of me. I watched half heartedly as they both walked over to one of my parents and started sawing with one of those electric miniature chainsaws at random parts of my parents body. I could hear their muffles screams but i hardly noticed between all my thinking. It was getting cold down here and the guards had stripped me of all my fancy clothes when they took us into the mansion, leaving me in my white tank and leggings. They gave me a sweatshirt when we were walking down but it wasn't very warm. Finally the two surgeon people came out with a nasty grin on their faces and two other people went in to collect what was left of my parents bodies. Which from what i could see was body parts strewn around the room. It was quite disgusting really but i did not mind and simply got up and waited for one of the guards to handcuff me and take my back up to the room.

When i was back in my room, i saw that they had put back in my flat screen and some food. Not being hungry i went to the bathroom and turned on the water in the bathtub, which, was very big. I realized they had put back the tv in there to so i stripped and got inside the hot bathtub and turned on the tv hoping something good would be on. I hadn't seen what tv was like ever since the war and what i see completely astonishes me. It was nothing like usual. No political business or anything about shortages. No what i saw was my grandpapa being ties up in front of the mansion and Katniss Everdeen staring straight into his eyes as she pulls the arrow back and aims it straight for the new president, President Coin i think, heart and lets go. The arrow soars and hit the target perfectly sending Coin flying off the balcony where she sat and leaving the rest of the people in chaos as my grandpapa's laugh rings out around the whole courtyard, but soon people are trampling him, he's coughing up blood and Katniss is being dragged off the stage screaming and shouting the whole time as the world goes into chaos. I shut the tv off, climb out of the tub, get dressed back into my leggings and tank then eat my food and get into bed without a word were i start to cry over all the people i lost over the past 24 hours, my parents and grandpapa.

The days pass and nothing else exciting happens, the same process repeats every day. I wake up, get food, draw a rose, watch some tv, get food, bath, get food, and go to bed. No one visits and it seems no one even cares. But that all changes about 3 weeks after the chaos of the execution day when someone comes in during my usual draw time. The man looks like hes from the capitol and hes been surgically altered, not much but its noticeable. He looks normal, but his skin is tinted gold. His hair is a sandy yellow, but its shaved into odd shaped. His clothes look like they are from the capitol, a simple white collar tee, with skintight black jeans and a multicolor sweater that expands around his body in an odd shape. He is wearing guy make-up, but not enough to be noticed unless you were very good at spotting things as i am, and his arms and legs are painted with odd symbols like his hair. We sit and stare at each other for a long time before he finally speaks up with a slight cough and then started to speak in our capitol accent. "Hello Tesia, or Tes as i hear you like to be called. My name is Frantis and I will be your stylist for the next few days, that is until the final reaping were either you will be reaped and i will stay as your stylist or you will not be reaped and i will disappear without a trace." He pauses as if waiting for me to react and then finishes, "The reaping is in two weeks, so lets get you back to your new home so you can meet your prep team and we can get started." He does kind of a jolly skip as he walks out of the room pausing at the doorway to make sure I'm coming. All my thoughts are jumbled together in my head, another hunger games! Only this time with the capital children. That just seems stupid, taking our weapons and using it against us. I slowly get up and gather my rose drawing and follow Frantis out the door were three heavily armed guards are waiting to escort us to what Frantis said is my new home. When we get outside the mansion there is a limo waiting for us, people line the streets watching closely as i get in and am whisked away toward my new home.

Chapter 2 -

My new home turns out to be one of the capital apartments near the tribute center. Frantis introduces me to my prep team Drast, Justney, and Trania. They are all from the capitol and you can tell by there highly surgical altered bodies, they are much more altered then Frantis's, Drast is yellow and orange so it creates the odd sunset feeling, he is bald but has one strip of red hair going from the top of his head to the middle of hid back, and he has very awesome inordinate clothes. A red leather jacket with a glowing white and purple sleeve-less shirt and these weird hoop pants that are white. Justney has almost regular skin, but its tinted a bit purple. Her hair is all spiky at the top and is a deep green at the roots and a turquoise blue for the rest. Shes wearing an odd but interesting fur coat that's pitch black except for a big red blob on the side that indicates a pocket and these red nylon pants that turn into shoes at the bottom. Out of all three, i think Trania looks the most normal. She has regular colored skin except for on her arms were there are a few tattoos, she has a jumpsuit on that's lime green and black and just the perfect amount of make-up on. They get started on me right away, and since over the last few weeks i've been kept hostage and not aloud to beautify myself every once in a while so I'm all hairy and not my usual baby pink color. My father wouldn't let me get anything done until i turned 18 since I'm only 15 so i look like any regular teenage girl. The prep team made me strip and then lie down on this really cold table so they could inspect me, the inspection I'm sure took over a half an hour but finally they let me stand up again and put on a robe. Then they left the room hastily and Frantis came back in and led me away to a room of the side. It was a small room, not much bigger then my bathroom at grandpapa's mansion but it was nice and cozy and sent off a warm feeling. There were two mini couches and a coffee table in the center and little ledges encircled the rest of the room. We each sat on a couch and Frantis pushed a button and soon there was food on the table. I hadn't noticed how hungry i was until the food was already there so i dug it, especially since it was my favorite lunch. There was a main course of banana creme chicken with a side of cranberry lamb salad and so many deserts i couldn't even name them. Just as i was about to finish, Frantis looked me straight in the eyes and said, "You know i don't particularly like you, so i don't know why I'm telling you this, but they have rigged the bowl of girl reaping names so your name will come out first."

At this news i drop my fork which had toffee cake on it and said, "You mean, you are positive that... That i will be in the hunger games."

And when Frantis answered with a slight nod i realize my prediction was right, they didn't execute me because they were going to do something much worse, they are going to kill me in the games.

The next past days leading up to the reaping were a blur. The prep team got me even more pretty, i studied different plants, i trained, and Frantis, who made it clear he didn't like me one bit, showed me some of his outfit designs. It was very boring most of the time, but i wanted to survive in the arena so i followed instructions and trained as hard as i could. Finally the day of the reaping came and the prep team woke me up at dawn to get me ready. i was put into a blue short dress with a black leather jacket and boots over it. I thought i looked hilarioous and stupid, but the prep team and Frantis said i would stand out so i kept it on. They covered me in different kinds of makeup all over my body before finally throwing their hands up and shouting bravo! I looked in the mirror and saw not a girl but a grown up, the boots made me really tall and the blue dress made me look like i could handle anything, especially with that black leather jacket that matched the boots. My prep team and Frantis escorted me to the limo where i was taken to my grandpapa's mansion where the reaping would take place. It was crucial for all capital children to be there so they made you check in and then sent you off to a designated, roped off arena. I saw many of my friends but i didn't say anything to them. I was way to nervous and from the looks of their faces they were too. Finally when all the capital children were hear the guards gave a slight nod to someone standing on stage and she walked up to te microphone and began to speak, "Welcome all people of Panem to the 76th Hunger Games, staring the capital children," She miled an evil smugish smile before continuing, "I am your new President Paylor, and i plan to make a few changes after these last games, so sit backa and let the reaping begin!"" She finished with a slight handwave and someone else walked onto the stage and i realized it was Effie Trincket the District 12 escort. She walked up to the microphone and said, "Let us start with the first tributes," Suddenly two bowls appeared on a table a couple feet away and she walked over and said as she always says, "Ladies first of course." She shuffles the papers around until she comes to one she must like and she snatches it out and reades it, I am almost postive its my name but the name she reads isn't my name but my best friends name, Natasha Ronre.

Effie askes for volunteers no one says or does anythiing, so I follow and dont do anything. Then Effie walks over to the boys bowl and picks out someones name i dont know, Jeffery Serad. Effie announces them as the District 1 trubites and then repeats the process over and over again, my name is still not called though and i am starting to think that i am safe until she announces the District 12 girl tribute, Tesia Snow. The world around me disapears as i slowely start to walk up the stairs toward Effie Trincket. She askes for volunteers but no one comes forward. Finally she announces the District 12 boy tribute. The name that comes out surprises me the most because it was the name of the boy I watched die before my eyes last year, my old boyfriend Ian Acale. I remember the day not long ago, we had just gotten home from a wonderful date when he kissed for the first time, I remember the soft warm lips that fit perfectly with mine and i knew i was in love. He smelled of roses like my grandpapa only not as strong. Just as i began to kiss him back, something hit his back, and before i knew what was happening, he was slowely sli[[ing from my grasp and blood was everywhere. I screamed for help but no one came. So i left him there in the streets in front of my house, I left him to die. The next series of things are a blur as Effie makes me and my dead old boyfriend Ian shake hands, then she makes us walk off stage acompinied by many guards into a room on the side of grandpapa's mansion where our loved ones can come and say good bye to us. Only no one will come for me because i don't have any left to love, everyone i love, or loved, is either dead or in the games. But i am surprised because Frantis comes to see me even though i will see him tonight for the tributes parade. He tells me something that i haven't put together yet. He tells me that Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mallark are going to be my mentors since i have been placed into district 12. Then he goes and im left alone to think about what this means. FIrst of all it means that i will have to survive on my own, i know now that i will have no help. I also know that from my expierience watching the hunger games and the extra training the last few weeks gave me will help me compared to the others. But i forget about those thoughts for one second when i think that inly one person can survive which means i will die, or Natasha will die, or Ian who should already be dead will die. No one else comes to visit me, so the guards come back in and esort me back to the limo that will take me to the tribute center will i will live, train, and eat at for the next 2 weeks. I've been to the tribute many times before when i was little with my grandpapa, so i've met Avoxs' but i highly dout there will be any avoxs' there this time, now that the rebels have taken over. I am taken there in the limo i came in but it is just me this time, Frantis and the prep team have gone back to the tribute center a while ago to get the preporations for tonight all in place. Frantis and the prep team our waiting outside the tribute center for me along with four others that i am guessin our Ians stylist and prep team. And i guessed right because when Ian arrives, Frantis introduces Alviana, Ian's stylist and his prep team, Moniqu, Hervar, and Stravi. Then he ushers us all into the glass elevator that i have riden on so many times before and we make our way to the top floor where the District 12 tributes always stay. Frantis shows me to my room, and Alviana shows Ian to his room. And then my prep team comes in to get me ready.

Chapter 3 -

By the time my prep team was done with my makeup i had already figured out they were going to do flames, my face is a pale white and starting at the chin swirls of reds, oranges, and yellows swirl up stopping at my temples to make it look like flames. my arms and legs have the same design on it so when i move them it looks like im covered in fire. My hair is in a simple double ponytail with a headband covered in coal so where every the headband touched the hair its black, making my straight blonde hair look like the flames are spreading to the coal. The prep team took one last look at me and then walked out of my room and not long after Frantis came in with a dress bag.

"So whats the dress look like?" I asked

"I'll tell you one thing, your going to look amazing and i think there might be one last girl on fire." And then he fell silent and began to examine my nude bosy covered in makeup. As he worked, I remembered the old District 12 stylist, CInna and Portia. Portia was pubilicaly exacuted but grandpapa told me that they had done much more to Cinna, and that he wasn't dead yet. And that was a few days before the games, so im guessing hes still not dead but hidden very well. Suddenly i became aware of what Frantis was doing. He had taken out these large red-orange circles.

"Put your arms put," He tells me.

"Why what are you going to do? What are the circle things for." I ask

"Just put your arms out."

I huff out a fine and stick my arms out. Frantis starts stringing the circles all over my arms, then he did the same for my legs. Finally he gets out the dress bag and reveals one of the most stunning dresses i've ever seen. Its a pale yellow with flashes of red and orange on the sides. The front and back are shimmery with little sparkles and dots of sequences. Frantis tells me to put it on so i slowely take hold of it feeling the beautiful fabric between my with the help of Frantis i slip it over my head. Frantis reveals a mirror and i look into it and i dont see myself, but i see the girl on fire.

"What did you do!" I shout. "You made me look like her!" I scream pointing to a picture on the wall of Katniss.

"Of course you do. Your represent her district. Coal and fire." He says calmely back.

I start freakin out and trying to get the circles and dress off me. "But... I ... HATE HER!" I scream just as Frantis grabs my wrist and pulls me into his arms. Immediatly i fell calm and safe.

"You know your not that bad after all." Frantis says soothingly as he releases me and fixes my dress and the circles. "Now lets go see how Ian and Alviana are doing." He adds taking my hand as if i were 5 and leading me out of the room and into Ian's. Ian looks similar to me. He circles and flames on his arms and legs like i do but he is wearing thesse short overals that stop just as the shorts meet the flams and circle and he doesn't have a shirt on under the top part of the overals so the flames dance around his chest also. The overals are a yellow like mine and the pocket and sides are red and orange kind of like mine. The yellow material shimmers like my dress but i hardly notice because of his deep brown eyes that are staring straight into mine. I barely notice that Frantis and Alviana are talking to us until Ian turns away and says, "Yea your right," and then walks out the door.

"What did you say?" I asked ignoring the glares i get from Ian's prep team.

"We said that you should probably head downstairs with the other tributes. The parades going to start soon." Frantis said with a curt nod toward Alviana.

"Yea, i guess your right." I sigh and follow Ian out the door with Frantis and Alviana right behind me. When we reach the glass elevator Ian had already gone down so i hold the door open until Frantis and Alviana are ready and then we begin the short trip down to the ground. When i stepped of the elevator i was immediatly surronded by people. My prep team doing last minuet check ups, my friends who had been reaped including Natasha and my other best friend Marlyn, a tibute for district 6, and a few others who i knew by name like Justine Reder, a tribute for district 10, and Felton Jahona, a tribute for district 4. I noticed that Ian was trying to avoid me, so I walked over to see what was up. He turned to me and looked me in the eye. From his look i could tell he was hurt very badly and might never be healed by what i had done, leaving him to die and all.

"Look," I start

"Don't, i get it. You thought i was dead and didn't want to be blamed. Lets just leave it had that." He interupts and slowely turns to walk away but i grab his hand and pull him back toward me.

"No, thats not what i was thinking. Moments before it happened i was thinking this is who i want to marry, this is who i love. And the next moment you were just gone. So i left because it felt like my heart had been broken, belive me. Please!" I look up had him with my pleading blue eyes and see his face shift lightly and i know, he belives me. Suddenly guards usher us into our chariots and the parade is begining. I can see Frantis waving us together, so I do more then just take his hand. I entwine our fingers together so he can not let go without my premission, and then i look up into his eyes and realize, there just might have been a chance if in two weeks we didn't have to try and kill each other. First the chariot for District 1 went out, followed by 2, 3, 4, and so on. Most of the other tributes costumes were simple and boring. District 4 was wearing odd fiahing net shirts with fishscale pants, District 11's costumes were a long evening gown made entirely out of plants and crops for the girl and the boy had on a jacket and pants made of crops with a plant tie and a white shirt. District 10's costumes were quite disgustion. They were both wearing jumpsuites and everything was covered in noncooked beef except for the stomach wear there was a symbol of an axe is drawn out in fake blood. District 5's costumes were both made up of these lightning bolt shaped lights on, for the girl, a black dress and, for the boy, pants and black shirt. I was used to being ooed and aaed about because my grandpapa and parents loved to brag about me so the moment the chariot came out of the dark shadows a smile lit up on my face and started waving to everybody, only no one was yelling my name or even shouting out because there was another hunger games. No. Everyone just sat there and watched, sometimes whispering frantically to there neighbor. But nobody even acknowledged our existes they just sat there looking straight at us. I lowered my hand and the smile on my face vanished. I scooted closer to Ian and whispered into his ear, "If I die out there, in the Arena, rememeber how much i love you." And with that the parade succeded to an end.

Chapter 4 -

After the silent parade ended, Ian looked me straight in the eyes as if about to kiss me, and turned away to go talk to some other tribute he must know. I let out a deep sigh and fell to the floor in a big heap as the realization of death washes over me. I laid there until Frantis came over and put me in his gentle, calming, warm arms and carried me up the to the top level and into my room where he stripped me of my clothes and carefully turned the shower on to a good temperature and placed me under it. He washed my hair and whispered calming things, he turned the dryers on when i had finished and then after getting all dry put me into a flannel night gown. Then he ordered me some food and fed it to me. He was doing what my mother would have done, and i was starting to think he really did like me. After he fed me, he slowly lied me down in my bed and started singing me a lullaby,

_Deep in the meadow, under a willow, a bed of grass, a soft green pillow, lay down you head and close those sleepy eyes, and when again its morning, the sun will rise, here its safe, here its warm, here the daisies guard you from every harm, here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where i love you._

The song sounds so familiar, but so different at the same time. I no i've heard it before but i just cant place when or where. But i do know that it has erased all my horrible thoughts on death and Ian and so on. All thats left are happy thoughts that leave me to slowely drift off to sleep

The next morning, i awake to the sound of a beautiful song and when i get up I can see that the birds are singing the tune to the lullaby Frantis sang to me last night as i lay thinking thoughts of death. I hear people outside talking and clatering dishes and stuff around so i decide to go eat breakfast. But when i walk out the door i quickly turn around and go back into my room because sitting at the table is my worst enemy, Katniss Everdeen. I dont know what to do so i take out a long thin nail that was attached to the bed and crack open the door. I can see her sitting there peacefully reading something, i think a book. She has her back turned toward me so i think its my perfect oppertunity to take her life, that is, until Peeta Mallark her love walks in and i am postive he will not let me kill her. But i decide to take my chances.

I slam the door open and start screaming horrible things but before i can even go two feet outside my door, somebody grabs me and yanks the nail out of my hand. I start screaming even louder when i realize that the person holding me is a guard they put outside my door, and i dont stop screaming until Frantis comes in and hugs me telling me everythings alright, making me feel like a 3 year old crying over losing her teddy bear. Only I'm not 3 , i'm 15 and i didn't lose my teddy bear, I lost my parents and grandpapa thanksto the girl sitting a few feet away being held by her love like i am being held by Frantis. I scream and thrash and try and get away but Frantis Just as he just holds on tighter as he leads me back into my room and lies me down on the bed again. Just as he did the night before he tucks me in and begins to sing,

_Deep in the meadow, under a willow, a bed of grass..._

Only that's as far as he has to go because I'm already fast asleep.

When I wake again, Frantis is asleep in a new rocking chair next to the window that he must have gotten while I was asleep. With a look out the window i realize its nearly noon so I slowly crept out of bed and walked over to the door. I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door and walked out. Just liike the last time a guard grabbed me, but i didn't act foolish and start to cry or scream or thrash, I just stood there until Frantis came, he seemed a bit tense though, and made them take their hands of me and then i went calmly to the table and served myself some lunch. It was another one of my favorites, and from what Ian told when we were going out his favorite too. I was Tangerine soup with fresh fruite and rolls on the side. Yum. Ian came in after a while and sat down next to me and soon Frantis relaxed and joined us. We started to talk about why we had two weeks to train and have the interview instead of one, and from what Frantis knows its because we have never been trained in any kind of survivle sort of thing so they are being nice and giving us an extra week. Suddenly Katniss appeared from the doorway leading to the rooftop and then Peeta followed. She sat down calmly across the table from me and also began to eat, and soon Peeta followed.

"You are correct you know, Frantis, that is why they have an extra week." Peeta suddenly ssaid.

I glare at him, "Oh so know your evadropping on us."

"Well we are supposed to be helping you win the games after all." Peeta answers back calmly.

He has a point. "So then what are your tips for the games?" I ask suddenly intrestedd and not mad.

Peeta and Katniss both look at each other and then say at the same time, "Stay alive." Then they start laughing real loud as if it was funny.

"What?" I growl grinding my teeth together at the though of them happy for me and Ian dying in the games.

"Private joke between us." Katniss replies with a grin, "Anyway, to e able to help you in the games, which i dont think is going to happen much, we need to know something about you, how bout you tell us your life story?" She asked with a shrug.

Frantis replies before i can answer, "What do you mean its not going to happen much, these arer your tributes, your supposed to help them stay alive no matter who thtey are." He speaks calmly but the words have more of an angry tint to them as if he really cares.

"Well, they did help kill my sister, and Cinna, and well, lets just say everybody i cared about!" Katniss exclaimes back giving me a deadly stare.

"They told you Cinna was dead?" I ask confused.

Suddenly all the anger on her face vanishes leaving behind a look of surprise, agony and sadness all in one, but she quickly wipes it off and askes, "What do you mean?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"I'll tell you if you swear you'll help Ian and me survive in the games."

She looks over at Peeta for confirmation, and once he nods she continues, "Alright fine, go ahead then. Tell us what you know."

I take a deep breath and then begin to tell them what my randpapa told me never to tell, but if it means giving me, and Ian, a chance to survive in the games, I'll take it. And so i began, "Well, after the games started, Cinna was dragged into my grandpapa's office where i was watching the games with him. Grandpapa immediatly turned the games off and looked at the bloody mess before him. It was pretty bad too, but grandpapa didn't do anything but order him to be taken to some under ground facility in some mountain that they use. But he told them not to kill Cinna, only to torture him, unless grandpapa himself said so. and then they left with him."

I waited for them to reply but they only looked at each other and shouted, "Gale!" Then took off running for the nearest phone which was right next to my door. I anger was growing, but the look on Frantis's face told me to calm down so I did.

Chapter 5 -

The next few days Katniss and Peeta just disappeared and during that time Ian and me trained our hardest. I became good and bow and arrow and knife throwing while Ian was good at the spear and hand to hand combat. We both learned how to tell the difference between the berries and plants and how to make snares, but this was on our own in our top floor with the help of someoof the guards and Frantis, the actual training hadn't started yet, not until after the interview the next day. At dinner time that night, Peeta and Katniss came in. But not alone trailing behind them in a wheelchair, looking badly beaten up and missing a few fingers that had been replaces with brand new silver metal ones, was Cinna. Anger and hatred pumped through my veins at the sight of all three of them happy together but i ignored it because they were in charge of my life. Most of the guards rushed to Cinna's side to help him but a few stayed behind to keep watch on me. As they helped him into an empty room, i caught Cinna's eye and i saw not anger or hatred like mine probably showed, but they showed love and praise and most of all, thanks. I couldn't handle it, how could he be thankful of me, i only told them so they would give me a chance. But i didn't say that. I just walked to my room.

I hopped into the shower and stood under it for a few seconds before getting out and pressing the buttons to dry myself. I became insteantly dry and soon i had found a pair of pajamas to my liking and had put them on getting ready for bed. As i unmade my bed getting ready to get in, i heard voices coming from out the door. I walked over and cracked it open a bit. I could see them, Katniss and Peeta, come out of Cinna's new room and immediatly Frantis and Ian asked what had happened. Katniss and Peeta both sat down and then Katniss began, "Well, the moment Tesia said that he had been taken to an underground facility in a moutain, i though of the Nut in District 2, and thats where Gale is. So we called him up and asked if we could come take a look at the ruins of the Nut. Of course he said yes, so we headed there immediatly."

And then Peeta continues, "When we got there a tunnel had already been dug way down in the ground in the Nut and so Gale took us on a little tour. When we came to a door the was locked with a huge security panel and a passcode and steel door nd all, Gale said they were to afriad to blow it up because something important might be behind it. Then Katniss had a brilliant idea."

"Shut up," She said pushing him over a little and then continuing. "I went over to the passcode and saw it was a number combination of 10, so she took out one of thos old cell phones that used to be around for a long time and saw that the numbers had letters on them to so she came up with 6625464529 which on the cell phone was Mockingjay and the panel opened right away showing a half-dead Cinna, a few victors that were supposedly dead and a bunch of others i didn't recognize." And that is all I heard before i slipped back into my bedroom, shut the door, and fell sound asleep on the bed.

When i wake again, Frantis is jjust coming out of the bathroom and from the looks of outside the window its morning. I spy a blowup mattress next to the door.

"Did you sleep here last night?" I ask my voice a little croaky.

"Yea, Cinna took my room, and i figured you wouldn't mind anyway." He replies, "Shall we go get some breakfast and stuff, aparently you have a big day today planning what your going to do for the interview tonight, you have a 2 hour lesson with Katniss and Effie right after breakfast and then Haymitch and Peeta are going to go over your style for the questions and stuff." He nodds toward the door and then walkes out with me trailing behind him.

"So what does my interview dress look like? Is it still fire? Or are we focusing on the coal again?" I ask really excited becaue im one who loves fashion.

"You'll see tonight," And thats all he says as he walks into Ian's room to wake him up. I eat a quick breakfast of strawberry oatmeal and tangerines before going into the living room to meet Effie and Katniss and when i get there i see they have been waiting for me.

"Your late, Tesia. I do not like when people are late," Effie says but she does a slight laugh after so i'm guessing she's kidding. Katniss doesn't really help Effie as she abserves my perfect posture my mother taught me and soon we're finished and i'm aloud to leave early to meet up with Peeta and Haymitch in the kitchen. When i get there, Ian is still working so i walk fast into the nearest room. I quickly shut the door and turn around letting out a big breath as i fall to the floor.

Suddenly a voice rings out softly, even if it startles me its asking, "Your Tesia, Snow's granddaughter right?"

I get back to my feet and realize i've walked straight into Cinna's room. I turn to leave but the voice stops me again.

"Wait, child, come here." Ciina whispers in a hushed voice.

I slowly creep over to him, he looks me straight in the eye and asks, "You were there weren't you? When they took me away?"

I nod slowly because i know he's talking about when grandpapa told him away.

"Why did..." Cinna started but then he went into a fit of coughs and immediately a bunch of doctors and nurses appear and usher me out. Haymitch and Peeta are waiting for me when i get out the door so i go over and sit at the table.

"So the new fire girl finally shows up." Haymitch says with sarcasim. but in a hurtful way so i can tell he's drunk.

I ingnore this and ask directly to Peeta, "So how am i going to work this interview tomorrow?"

"Lets try a few things? I hear you and Ian are close. Maybe try and talk sad and sweet over the lose of so many people. Try and pretend like you hated Snow."

"But i don't!" I shout in protest.

"Well, its just for one night so you can get some sponsers, but you stil wouldn't be able to talk about him while the games were going on." He replies calmly.

I think about it and decide he's right, so for the next hour or so we practice questions and i pretend like i hated my grandpapa for killing all those innecent people, not that it was really true, I actually thought they deserved it. Finally my prep team arrives and i have to start getting ready for the interview. First they do my makeup. It doesnt take long because its simple but still really beautiful. My eyes are a light shade of black covered in sparkles. My body is no different though, no flames or circles or anything, just a little stage makeup to make it seem pale. My prep teams very chatty tonight, especially since there usually so quite, Trania goes on about how you'll be the prettest of them all and how much she misses all her dresses, (She was forced to give up half her clothes to the people from districts) Drast goes on and on and on about how much he'll miss his big old apartment that he had to give up half of for people from the districts, and Justney just tells us all how much she'll miss all the excitment over random things like new shoes or a new artist or something. But then Frantis comes in and shoos the prep team out leaving him and me alone in the room. This time he wasn't carrying a dress bag, i wondered why, i was almost postive the interviews were going to start soon. Frantis told me to sit down, so naturally i did and i waited for him to tell me where my dress is, but his answer came not long after i sat down on my bed, of course, since we were after all in my bedroom.

Chapter 6 -

Cinna. That is who came in with my dress bag in his hands, i immediately got up but Cinna only wheeled passed me and handed the dress bag to Frantis before nodding curtly to me and swiftly exiting again. Frantis takes the dress bag into the big bathroom and slowly unzips it. Inside is a gorgeous evening gown ever. I was a sparkling white at the very top but as it worked its way to the floor it turned darker and darker until it hit the floor where it was pitch black. I noticed the back was not a zipper but a cool criss cross of lace.I could see now that they were going for cole and not fire, which made me a little happier since i didn't want to be like Katniss at all. But then I turned to look at the dress from a side angle and realized every time it moved, it shimmer oranges and reds and yellows in a design making it look like fir and coal. So once again, I am the girl on fire. Knowing its not Frantis's fault, i start asking questions about the design. Frantis tries to answer them but soon he gives up and tell me to sit down. Then he says, "I didn't design this dress. Cinna did."

"What!" I shout!

"He designed all of the clothes you have worn." He says with a sigh.

"How! He's been missing ever since the 75th Hunger Games, i saw them take him!" I shout.

"I might have accidentily found his notebook. But Cinna doesn't care, he even said so himself that hes in to much of a fagile state to design anything." Frantis says, taking my hand and pulling me toward the center of the room, where he examined me one last time and sent me through the doors. Just as he was about to close the door, I walk back in and ask one more question, "Why is the interview before the training?"

"Knowbody told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Because it's a two week thing before the actual games, there will be two interviews, one before training and one after,"

"Oh," I say quickly as a rush of hands usher me out and down the simple glass elevator.

Most of the other tributes had gathered downstairs, but i couldn't find Ian. I did find Natasha though, and she looked stunning in a white one-sleeve gown that was covered in gems and jewels had the hem and that traveled up from the left up to the right sleeve were it traveled back down again.

"You look very awesome," She said nervously as if she was afraid to say the wrong thing. She was acting weird, looking arounf frantically and talking really nervous.

"Same to you, is everything all right?" I asked.

"Yeah perfectly fine, why do you ask, i swear im just fine. Only a little nervous for the games. Yeah." She said a little to fast and acwkward for my liking. Then before i could reply she walked away.

Then Ian walked into the room. He looked amazing, he had a white vest on that was like mine, white and got darker as it went down. Only his didn't shimmer into fire as mine did. He had on black pants, nothing really special but it made his figure stand out, because i knew he never wore anything fancy unless going out with me to a party or a ball or a dance and such. He looked me in the eyes as he walked over, but didn't say anything, and just as he was face to face with me, he turned left and walked over to one of the boy tributes, I think from district 9. I let out a sigh as the curtains rose and we were forced to take a seat in one of the 24 seats off stage on the right side of the building. Then, out of nowhere, Caesar Flickerman appeared in front of one of the two lounge chairs awaiting all of the tributes.

"Welcome, welcome!" He shouted, and i realized, he must have been treated horribly. He is only in black this year, no different color and his eyes are crazy and unrelaxed like usual. But most of all his voice is small and he's not in that laughing mood.

"Lets begin the first interview with Natasha Ronre, a District 1 tribute!" And so Natasha gets up and walks on stage with her beautiful gem dress. She talks about her life in the capital and how sorry she is to the districts and that she would have tried to help if she were president, and then the buzzer rang indicating her three minuets were up and I knew she had succeeded in a couple peoples hearts with flattery. All the districts seem to be going with one type of act to get them out of the games alive, District 1's was flattery, District 2's was star-crossed lovers again, like Katniss and Peeta so i highly doubt it would work, District 3's was sexy, District 4 seemed to be going for sadness, District 5 was all about happiness, and how much "fun" it would be to get into the hunger games and come out alive, District 6 was absolutely revenge, District 7 was quiet, and well, you get the point. And most of the girl tributes looked just as good as me, The dress for district 9 was a simple grain yellow and cut short at knee length so it didn't look as formal as the others but was still gorgeous. District 7's girl tribute dress was a long gown that flowed to the floor and was a soft baby blue, it sparked bright blue at the top were a sash was placed and she also had on these killer high steletoes. My favorite altogether was District 3's, since they were going for sexy, the girl tribute, Miranda was her name if i can recall it, was wearing only a slip under a spectacular see throughred dress that has little designs all over the place.

Finally, Caesar called me up. So i generally got up and walked onto stage and sat down in the last lounge chair.

Right away, Caesar asked me, "So, Tesia,"

"Tess," I corrected him.

"Alright, so Tess, you being President Snow's grandaughter and all, what do you think your odds of surviving in the games are?"

"Honestly, Caesar, I think they are horrible. Everyone in my family hated what my grandpapa did, especially me and everything he has done, caused me to be here right now. And i am not proud of that." I say remembering what Peeta and Haymitch said.

"Ah, I see. And how are you and your fellow tribute going to survive these games, any thoughts? Ideas? Comments."

"Only one thing Caesar, I dont think either of us will survive, so i haven't even started training yet." And with that the buzzer sounded to end our conversation, and i got up and let Ian take the stage.

The first thing Caesar asked Ian was, "How are you,"

And Ian answered back, "I'd be better if I were home," and just as Caesar was about to ask another question, Ian interupted. "Can I say something Caesar?"

"Well of course, anything." Caesar replied with a look of surprise on his face.

"I'm not supposed to be alive. She watched me die."

Caesar laughed, "Excuse me? Who watched you die?'

"Tesia, we kissed and then someone stabbed me in the back with a knife, she screamed and ran because she thought i was dead. I lay there that night and Snow came and whispered that'll teach you and then just left. someone came for me though, he nursed me back to health and that let me free and by then, the war was over. I never found out who nursed me but i am positive it was Snow who stabbed me, he wanted me dead. And i have no idea why."

Caesar was speechless and so was I. I looked up at the tv screen that was playing all over Panem and saw Ian and me, Ian's face was pale and sweaty but mine was scared, nervous, and red. Ian's story scared me, it scared me so much that I stood up and and walked right out of the building and up the glass elevator to level 12 were I walked to my room, slammed the door behind me and buried myself in the covers of the bed.

Chapter 7 -

It was a while before anyone came to get me and it was Frantis, and as he always does he sang me to sleep, only it was a little different.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away, A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay, And when again it's morning, they'll wash away, _

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm, Here the daisies guard you from every harm, Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true, Here is the place where I love you. Here is the place where I love you._

By the time he's finished i'm fast asleep.

The next morning, when i wake, I take a quick shower and then put my hair into a quick ponytail. I go back into the bedroom and order a meal. I find an outfit layed out on the bed and i'm guessing it was for the first training session. So i put the clothes on and got a better look at it. There was a plain white shirt with a black and red sportsjacket over it, also comfey black pants and tennis shoes that had a couple special features like springs and things. I had decided last night that i would go and talk to Ian but i was feeling notious and decided against it. I ate the food that I had ordered and then walked out of my room and into the Dinning room to see everyone eating peacefully, Haymitch, Cinna, Frantis, Alviana, Peeta, Katniss, Ian, my prep team and Ians prep team. Theres even a few people I met when i was younger, Madge, the old mayor of District 12 and his wife. I took a breath and sighed as i went over and sat down on the last open seat. i had alread eaten so I waited for everyone else to finish and just listened to all the conversations going around. Everyone was just about finished when Effie came up and announced, "Good morning, good morning! Its the first day of the training and we MUST be on time, I bet most of the other tributes will probably be down there, so Ian, Tess, lets go!" She ushered us out and we all waved back to the others as the elevator disapeared down the stairs.

I was very surprised when we got off the elevator, and i could tell Ian was too because we were the only tributes there. I look up at Effie for an explenation and she replies with a curt nod and a swift exit, "I'll go get the others then." Before she disapears into the elevator. I smile at Ian and take a seat. Theres food set out on tables around the room including one in front of me so I take a pear and start examining it. Soon Ian is also seated and eating some fruit.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask Ian. "You know about abandoning you when you got, well, um, stabbed my grandpapa?" I still didn't believe him on the whole grandpapa stabbing him thing but i wanted to hear his answer.

"Why would i be mad at you? I mean I guess a little but it was mostly just Snow, and i don't blame you. If you had gotten stabbed, I would have left the scene right away, like you did!"

"Well thanks," I laugh out. I sigh and suddenly Ian is holding my hand again.

"You know, now that Snow's gone, we could try again with the kiss and relastionship?" He asks and I can tell he really wants me to say yes, but instead I say.

"I'll think about it." And then Effie is back with the district 11 and 10 tributes.

After Effie arrives with all the tributes, an image of the new President, President Paylor, errupts on a blank wall. Paylor gives a breaf speech on how this is the last hunger games ever and how it will be payback on the capital for making the Districts have so many Hunger Games and so on before she wished us all the odds in our favor and left us to start training.

The first station i picked was the traps and rope tying, I wanted to learn a few easy knots for a few snares that could really help me hunt. After thanking the instructer and reviewing the instructions of the knots in my head, I went over to the station Ian was at. He was trying to shoot a bow an arrow but was epicly failing. I let out a laugh and went over to go help him. I lined his hands p correctly and whispered encouraging things that would keep him consentrated then when he was lined up and ready, I made him let go of the arrow and it soared and hit the center of the target perfectly. I let out a small gasp and clapped a few small claps before i realized the whole room was silent and staring at us. Ian and me, the ones who were never ment to be.

Avoiding everyones eyes i went over to a few other stations, knife throwing, running, camofloging, survivle and plants, and so many more before they called it a day and let us all go back to our floors. Everyone was in the living room watching recaps of the reaping, parade, and of course last nights interview so I stayed and watched too until they ended where i crept to my bedroom and lied down to sleep. But sleep was getting hard, I only had 5 days till I would be thrown into arena and forced to kill. My breathing grew rapid as horrid nightmares pushed at my mind until I was forced to get up and go up onto the rooftop for some fresh air.

I gulped down the air and my breathing returned back to normal as I calmed down. I took in my surrondings and suddenly realized Katniss sat at the edge of the roof staring down at the beautiful city of Panem, i was pretty sure she head not seen me but i crept over as silently as possible so i wouldn't scare her. Then i sat down across from her and asked, "What do you regret most about it, the games i mean?"

She looked up, uterly started and answered, "Not saving a bunch of people I knew I could have saved."

"Oh,"

"You know, this is where me and him first met that night on our first day, after the parade."

"Peeta?"

"Yeah, and he told me he was going to try and die as himself, and not someone he wasn't because he said he knew he was going to die. And I didn't get it until the games had started and i actually killed that boy who threw the spear at Rue." She said getting way into the memory.

"I wish i could have a bond like that with someone, but everybody hates me." I say

"I don't. I used to, but your like everyone else, except you had an evil grandparent that took over Penam," She said with a laugh making it seem like it was all a joke.

We sat in the silence for what seemed like a year before there was the sound of someone calling Katniss out. Katniss shivered for a moment before realizing it was Peeta and then answered with a small shout of, "I'm coming."

Then she winked and got up and left leaving me in the peacfulness of the night, and it was funny because i realized that i no longer felt the urge to strangle or kill her in any way, shape or form.

I sat for a while letting all the memories of the games leave my body before taking a few roses from the greenhouse and going downstairs to get a vase for them. After I found one, i took out a spare notebook from a closet along with a few pencils and went to the living room to draw for a bit. I had almost finished my picture of the roses when suddenly the voice of Peeta Mallark spoke up saying, "You draw well."

"Um, thank you."

"I could show you a few tips! You know, if you need any help." He said enthusiastically.

"Maybe,"

"Well, ok then." And then he walked out leaving me to my thoughts. After i had finally finished the drawing i tore the picture out and proudly brought it to my room were i set it down on the dresser and layed down in bed hopeing no bad dreams would wake me again.

Chapter 8 -

The next morning I ate a good long breakfast and then got changed for the long day training. Yesterday had mostly been about myself, I hadn't really watched any of the other tributes practice so I had no idea if they were good or bad but I planned to find out today. The same outfit as the day before had been layed out on my bed, but i ignored and picked out a black tank and bright red hunting jacket from inside the closet, then I threw on some jeans and a pair of running shoes and made my way to the elevator. Ian was waiting for me at the door so I said a quick hello and got in the elevator with him.

"So?" He asked

"Yeah," I answered back

"Did you think about it?"

"About what?" I asked confused

"Us getting back together."

"Oh, yeah," I say with a sigh remembering the quuestion he gave me yesterday. "Ok, but heres the deal, since we're going to have to kill each other anyway. No kissy kissy to much, we'll just have to suck it up and get through it. If one of us dies, the other has to make sure they win, got it." I say looking deep into his eyes.

"Yup," He says giving me a slight peck on the cheek. And with that began the second day of training.

After the quick speech from the head gamemaker, I head over to the station with the most tributes at it. The sword station, the instructor seemed very pleased to see all of the tributes at his station so he began showing us some basic moves right away. He even taught me how to remember some moves, thrust lunge twist back, thrust lunge twist back. I repeated that in my head a few times before going to watch a few of the other tributes while pretending to tye knots at the knot tying station. Ian joined me a few minuets after I had started but I was so engrossed watching Natasha move in the bow and arrow station that I barely noticed until he whispered to me, "You realize its extremely obvious what your doing."

I turn to look at him and say, "Oh yea smart one, explain to me what i'm doing?" I smirk as he sighs and answers.

"Well, let me see, I think your sitting here pretending to tye a knot while secretly spying on all of the other tributes, especially that one right over there," He says pointing to Natasha.

"Hum, so I guess it kind of was obvious, but at least they won't be expecting this," I say in a giggly fit as I lean closer and closer into Ian and kiss him right on the lips. I smile as his lips stay on mine for what seems like forever, but we finally pull apart and start to talk again, ignoring the ginormous silence that has gone over the room.

Eventually the instructor of the station we were at, the knot tying station kicks us out because he sees we are just talking. But thankfully, the bell rings indicating a lunch brake. I heave out a sigh of relief and, taking Ian's hand, walk out off the room and into a different room filled with tabled of all different sizes and filled with varius types of food. I settle down at a mediium sized table filled with some of my favorites, strawberry fluff, potlikker noodles with musterd greens, chicken marengo with delmonico potatoes, and of course my favorite dessert Creme brulee. I eat up well and then, giving Ian a quick kiss, go back to the stations.

I try the throwing knifes station first, but can't seem to get it down. My aims always off, my throws usually not strong enough so it falls to the ground after hitting the dummy i am practicing on and I seem just about ready to give up before Ian suddenly appears beside me. Just like I had helped him with archery the day before, he took my hand and padded it before going through all the steps. Then he had me try it on my own. When i missed, he went through it with his hand guiding mine and eventually i got it down, and so Ian left me to practice, getting a few glares from the instructer as he left.

I practiced the knife throwing for a while longer and then headed over to hand to hand combat, where a lot of the tributes now stood. I saw Natasha getting help with one of the guards and a few others too. but i personally asked the instructer to give me a few tips and stuff using my wonderful pouty voice and pleeding eyes, the two prioridies I always used on my grandpapa when i wanted something. And sure enough it worked and I was wrestling amazingly for my age, height, weight, and size. But i doubted that would help since everyone else here was twice my size. I was just about to walk over to the starting piont of a mile run, because i was really slow and needed to work on running and getting in shape, when the bell rang sicnaling that the second day of trainging was over. I jogged over to Ian and let out a long sigh.

"Glad thats over, right." I laugh.

"Yeah totally." He says back taking my hand. We walk over to the glass elevator and get on along with a few other people. As we head up, I say to the other tributes, "Hi, i haven't really had time to formally introduce myself, but i'm Tesia, or Tes, Snow and I'm supposidly from District 12 and this is my boyfriend, ex but now boyfriend again, and fellow tribute Ian Acele." I make a piont of saying he's my boyfriend again just to make it clear that he's mine,but then I realize how foolish that is since we'll all be trying to kill one snother in s couple days.

"Hey," Says girls with brown eyes and brown hair to match it. "My names Javia Oih, I'm from District 2," She says rolling her eyes, "and this is my fellow tribute Nic Anders. He is NOT my boyfriend," She adds with a smirk. "Over here is Olivia Greggs from District 4," Again she rolls her eyes as she says it, "and this is her buddy tribute Ty Kiers. Then from District 6 over there" She says pointing to a girl and boy who look identical except for there eye color. "is Grace Thai and her brother Felix Thai. No wonder they looked the same with the same shaggy blonde hair, almost same hieght, same body type strong and fit, but there eyes. The girl had grey sad eyes and the boy had bright blue sparkling eyes filled with enthusiasm. And then theres only to left in the elevator I don't know and one looks really young, and the other really old. So I go over and take the little girls hand, I whisper into her ear, "Hi there little 'ne, my name is Tes. Can you tell me your's?"

She nodds her head and says, "I'm Yello Mraks and i'm scared." She does look frightned. Her little body shakeswith fear and she is constantly twisting her hair in her fingers.

"While Yello, I know how to make all that fear go away." I glance back at the otheres and they seem to be laughing at the little girl, but the elevator stops and Javia and Nic both get off, and soon Olivia and Ty follow. So know body but me and Yello can hear, I lean close in to her ear and whisper, "First take a breath, then you think of the most best place in the whole wide world, and then you imagine yourself there. Feel what you always feel when your there, hear what you always here and you'll be there." I stand back up and survay what she is doing. She is breathing slowly and has a smile lit up on her face. I smaile back and go over to the boy that is probably about 17 or 18.

"Hey there, I'm Tes, just wanted to know what district your from and what your name is." Then the elvator stops and Grace and Felix get offf, Grace stops just as she is about to get off and turns to me and sighs,

"He's deaf dumbo." She says before walking off. Not knowing what to do I go and walk back over to Ian and wait for there level to come up. It soon does, level 10 meaning District 10 and they walk off, Yello waving frantically to me the whole time. Then its our turn to get off and me and Ian walk side by side to dinner were we have a quick meal of lobster soup and bread before going to the living room to watch the recap of the reaping, chariot and first interview because we haven't seen any of them yet.

Chapter 9 -

Even though we were there for the whole reaping, we decided to watch it again. First was District 1, Natasha and that boy named Jeffery. Then comes District 2, a new bowl pops up and Effie picks Javia and Nic. Then another bowl and Effie picks somebody named Fay Grey who has bright red hair and dark green eyes and a boy named Max Ernest with long black hair and brown eyes. District 4 tributes are Olivia and Ty, then District 5 tributes are someone whose name I didn't catch with one blue eye and one brown eye and long strawberry blonde hair that I just might call C two because of her two colored eyes. The boy's name was Alexander Somer and had bright short red hair like Fay from District 3 but had grey eyes. District 6 was Grace and Felix, then District 7 was a girl around 14 with brown curly hair and jet black eyes, kind of creepy, and her name I didn't catch so I decided to call her Jet, the boy's name I also missed and judging from his appearnec, short, stocky red head with a lot of freckles, I thought he would be pretty good in the games and not a bloddbath character so I was just going to call him District 7 boy. District 8 was my friend Gorgina Fretc from school, curly blonde hair with surgically altered purple eyes and her fellow tribute someone name Ralph.


End file.
